My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1)/Transkrypt
Kolejka z atrakcjami :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, czy to kolejka po nową grę Zemsta Tireka? :Sandalwood: Tak. :Sunset Shimmer: radości Pierwsza gra była super! Już nie mogłam się doczekać sequelu! :Sandalwood: Łoł, łoł, eh, to jest kolejka do kolejki. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Sandalwood: Hej, tu chodzi o to, żeby pobyć z kumplami. Nie o sam łup. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Sandalwood: Dajesz wiarę? Stoimy tu juz trzy godziny. Czas leci, jak jesteś z przyjacielem! się Upadek zaufania! :Rainbow Dash: To nie było bezpieczne. :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash? Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. :Rainbow Dash: Skończyłam już lekcje. A gdzie jest reszta dziewczyn? :Sunset Shimmer: Ah, pewnie nie chciałoby im się stać. Ale fajnie, że ty tu jesteś. Dash znika z ekranu I już cię nie ma. :Sandalwood: Sorki! Czasem coś ci się wymknie z ręki, kiedy tak się świetnie bawisz z kumplem. się :Pinkie Pie: Czy to twoje? :Rainbow Dash: A jednak chcą stać tu z tobą. :Sunset Shimmer: O oł, to już moja kolej. :Kasjer: Niestety, wszystko wyprzedane. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie ma sprawy. Fajnie spędziłam z wami czas. Kogo obchodzi gra komputerowa. :Pinkie Pie: Ah! To po to stałyśmy. Myślałam, że to superowa, kolejkowa imprezka. Zamówiłam ją dla ciebie parę tygodni temu. :Sunset Shimmer: Dziewczyny, wiecie, co jest najlepsze w tej grze? :Applejack: Oh, misja? :Rainbow Dash: Powerupy? :Fluttershy: Zemsta? :Sunset Shimmer: Jest dla kilku graczy. :okrzyki Muzealny szał :Maud Pie: Witajcie na wykładzie o kamieniach. To co, damy czadu? :Uczeń: ziewa :Maud Pie: No pewnie. Cieszę się, że przyszliście do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Canterlot, by posłuchać o skałach, minerałach, skamielinach, a na dodatek... :Sweetie Belle: chrapie :Maud Pie: ...o hydrologii. Jak widzicie, nasza wystawa przechodzi metamorficzne zmiany. :trzask :Maud Pie: Prace idą nam jak z kamienia i czujemy się jak na... wybojach. To taki żarcik z branży kamieniarskiej. :Velvet Sky: ziewa :Maud Pie: Ha ha ha. :Pinkie Pie: Dobre, Maud! :Maud Pie: Dziękuję. Minerały klasyfikuje się jako naturalne substancje powstałe w procesie geologicznym. Posiadają krystaliczną strukturę, różne właściwości fizyczne oraz skład chemiczny. A teraz ciekawostka. Pokażę wam skały osadowe. Ta i ta. Tamta i jeszcze ta. I ta, tamta. wymienia :Pinkie Pie: To co, realizujemy nasz plan? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Do dzieła! :Maud Pie: Niektóre skały przekształciły się w kamienie szlachetne. Pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury skały mogą ulec krystalizacji. :Uczniowie: oddech :Maud Pie: Ale wszystko zaczęło się od magmy wypływającej przez kratery wulkaniczne. Magma to inaczej lawa. :wybuch :Uczniowie: rozmawiają :Maud Pie: Magmastycznie. A dzięki procesowi skamienienia przetrwały w ziemi kości dinozaurów. Wyobraźcie sobie jakby to było, gdyby te ogromne stworzenia zaczęły się przechadzać po muzeum. :Uczniowie: rozmawiają :Maud Pie: Coś podobnego. Nie musicie sobie wyobrażać. :Uczniowie: wiwatują :Dziewczynka: Jako dumna członkini fanklubu Maud chcę cię prosić o podpisanie książki do geologii. :pisze :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie na Maud! Jest w ekstazie! Klubowa królowa :świni :Applejack: się :Rarity: Oh! nos O litości. W jakim celu przytargałaś tą świnię do szkoły, Applejack? :Applejack: Dzisiaj są zdjęcia do albumów, a w klubie młodego farmera mamy zwyczaj fotografowania się ze zwierzakami. :Rainbow Dash: Ty należysz tylko do jednego klubu, a ja w tym roku do pięciu. Tyle zajęć. :Applejack: Ale, młody farmer to tylko jeden z sześciu klubów, w których jestem. :Rainbow Dash: się A ja w pięciu sportowych. :Rarity: Skarbeńki, słoneczka, to nie jest rywalizacja. :w stylu techno, w trakcie błyski fleszu aparatu :Applejack: wzdycha No, już policzyłam. Na zgniłe jabłka mamy remis! :Rainbow Dash: Nie no, to po prostu niemożliwe. Po tym wszystkim?! :Applejack: Przynajmniej my dwie prowadzimy. Zaliczyłyśmy każdy klub w naszej szkole. :Rarity: odchrząkuje Nie każdy klub. :Rainbow Dash: Jak mogłyśmy go przegapić? :Rarity: A-a-a-a, kochane. On jest bardzo ekskluzywny. :Applejack: Czy to moja świnia? :Rarity: No jak widzisz. Jako przewodnicząca klubu wybrałam sobie godną zastępczynię. :chrumka Niania Pinkie :Rarity: Bardzo dziękuje, że zgodziłaś się zastąpić mnie w roli opiekunki Pinkie Pie. Bilet na galę młodych projektantów zdobyłam w ostatniej chwili! :Pinkie Pie: He, nie ma spraweczki, lubię dzieci. :Rarity: Oh, uratowałaś mnie skarbie. Narazie! :armaty :Pinkie Pie: Hej Lily, to będzie najlepszy wieczór z opiekunką w twoim życiu! Mam tysiąc superowych pomysłów na zabawę! :zamykanych drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Czy masz ochotę... upiec pyszne ciasto, czy... zrobić smieszny kapelusz, czy upiec kapeluszowe ciasto? :Lily Pad: Um, wolałabym po prostu posiedzieć i poczytać, jeśli mogę. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, dobrze! :zegara :Pinkie Pie: Nudno! To... opowiedz mi o czym czytasz? :Lily Pad:A, to, to jest o bandzie dziewczyn piratek, które pływają po siedmiu morzach i pewnego dnia był sztorm. :Pinkie Pie: I co było dalej? :Lily Pad: Um, potem był na bezludnej wyspie. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Hoo-hoo! Mmm. Tortowa Wyspa! Chrupie Ciacho? :Lily Pad: Nie. :Pinkie Pie: Opowiedz jeszcze! :Lily Pad: Um, tam były małpki... :Pinkie Pie: odgłosy małpy :Lily Pad: ...i kraby... :Pinkie Pie: Szczyp, szczyp ,szczyp, szczyp! :Lily Pad: Hihocze ...i ptaki... :Pinkie Pie: Skrzecze :Lily Pad: ...zaprzyjaźniły się z piratkami i uczyły się od nich fajnych sztuczek. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie chcę krakersa! Skrzecze Whee! się, imituje małpę Rawk! Pinkie chcę krakersa! Rawk! oddycha :Lily Pad: Chcesz żebym ci poczytała? :Pinkie Pie: Czy chcę?! :Lily Pad: Piratki machały do nowych przyjaciół na pożegnanie, odpływając w stronę zachodu słońca i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec. :Pinkie Pie: Ziewa Będzie z ciebie fantastyczna opiekunka kiedyś, Lily.Chrapie Małpy, piraci. :Pinkie Pie: Hihocze Mam nadzieje, że tak dobra jak ty. Egzaminy na szóstkę :szkolny dzwonek :Cheerliee: Mam nadzieje, że jesteście przygotowani, bo egzaminy końcowe już za dwa tygodnie! :Rarity: Sapie :Pinkie Pie:Krzyczy :Fluttershy: Piszczy :Rainbow Dash: Stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Nie martwcie się. Zdamy wszystko na szóstkę! :Sparkle ::Wiemy, że nadchodzi już ::Poważny megatest ::I tyle wiedzy trzeba wkuć ::Po prostu tak już jest ::Cały dzień lenicie się ::To droga przecież zła ::Jeśli zdać to chcemy ::Do pracy weźmy się raz-dwa ::Dlatego ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Bo najtrudniejsze zawsze ::W skupieniu ciągle trwać ::Nie pozwalaj się rozpraszać ::Masz wszystko z siebie dać ::Gdy na horyzoncie ::Widać tej nauki wreszcie kres ::Wiedzę masz i radę dasz ::Teraz już to wiesz :Rainbooms ::Teraz już to wiesz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz :Wszyscy ::Tyle stron, mądrych zdań ::I w głowie to wszystko już jest ::A tam w klasie miejsce czeka ::Już nadchodzi wielki test ::Mały krok wynik da ::Gdy tych kroków jest sto ::Nie ma na co dłużej czekać ::Siadaj, zaczynamy show ::Po prostu masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Ty zwyczajnie masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::I dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Gdy dobry chcesz mieć wynik ::Dobry wynik mieć ::Zwyczajnie masz chcieć! Przypływ mocy :Sweetie Belle: Myśli Nie zdążę oddać mojego projektu! :Sandalwood: Myśli O-o znalazłem żelka. :Trixie Lulamoon: śpiewa Trixie jest świetna, Trixie jest wielka... :Sunset Shimmer: Lalalalalalalalala! :Sunset Shimmer: Stęka Słuchawki nic nie dają. Słyszę teraz wszystkie myśli, nawet bez dotykania ludzi. Czy wy też odczuwacie nagły... uh... wzrost waszych mocy? :Reszta Equestria Girls: Eee... :ptaków :Twilight Sparkle: Whoooouuuuu! :Trzask! :Applejack: Eee... :Trzask! :Bum! :Pinkie Pie:: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: Czyli, wy też! Sorki, usłyszałam wasze myśli. Tak po prostu. :Twilight Sparkle: Fascynujące. Ciekawe jaka jest przyczyna? :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Hejka, przybiegłam tu z boiska w trzy sekundy! O, chwila! :Warkot :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Został plecak! Gryzie Łeee! Potrzeba musztardy! :Warkot :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Super szybkość to jest czad! Normalnie nie mogę przestać, bo udaję mi się tyle zrobić! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, mam pewną teorię na temat tego co się dzieje z magią. :Twilight Sparkle: Nasze geody są połączone. Jeśli do codziennych zadań używamy coraz więcej magii. wtedy nasze moce stają się przeładowane i zaczynają... szaleć! :Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy Rainbow do wszystkiego używa super szybkości, to wtedy nasze moce też się rozkręcają! :Reszta Equestria Girls: Ohhhhh. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Upsik. :Rarity Czyli, jeśli używamy magii z umiarem, to mamy nad nią kontrolę? :Pinkie Pie: A, geody zaczynają świecić, kiedy robi się kukuryku-kukuku? :Twilight Sparkle: Na to wygląda. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Zephyr Breeze: Hej, Rainbow! Tu jesteś. Przejedziesz się ze mną do centrum? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, tak się składa, że śpieszę się do... uh... e... gdzieś. :Zephyr Breeze: Okej. :Rainbow Dash: Eeee :Zephyr Breeze: Do...bra. No fajnie. I tak mi nie zależy. :Wszyscy oprócz Fluttershy: Śmiech :Cisza :Sunset Shimmer: Wzdycha Gwiezdna niespodzianka :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tak się cieszę na moje, eee... "wyjście" z Timberem Spruce'em. Najpierw przez trzynaście minut będziemy oglądać generator pola grawitacji. Następnie podziwiać bezmiar kosmosu na seansie w planetarium. A na koniec napijemy się... :Spike: Ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: ...gorącej czekolady, rozmawiając na temat gwiazdozbiorów na bezchmurnym niebie. :Fluttershy: O, to brzmi cudownie! Myślisz, że to nie za dużo jak na jedno "wyjście"? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Wszystko pójdzie dokładnie tak jak zaplanowałam. Czyli, doskonale! :Fluttershy: Mam coś dla ciebie na ten ważny wieczór. Na wszelki... :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo, jak milusio. Nie mu... siałaś. :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Timber. Chcesz zobaczyć generator pola grawitacji? To musi być wciągające. chichot :Timber Spruce: Uh... śmiech To tak apropo tej siły przyciągania? :Twilight Sparkle: niezręczny śmiech Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Tu jest napisane, że ten eksponat powinien być tu, obok pomnika Star Swil'a. :Timber Spruce: Może został wciągnięty do... czarnej dziury? :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: Śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: O, nie! Zaraz zaczyna się seans w planetarium! :Pracownik muzeum: Wszystkie seanse są dziś odwołane. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh. :Timber Spruce: Hej, Twilight, nie przejmuj się. To nie jest koniec świata. :Twilight Sparkle: Westchnienie Teleskop! Chodźmy! :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: Siorbią :Timber Spruce: Ow! Parzy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ał, Ohhh... Tak mi psykro Timber, nici z nasych planów. Błądziliśmy, seans odwołany, popazeni, a przez chmury na niebie nie można zobaczyć gwiazd! Westchnienie A tak bardzo chciałam ci zaimponować... :Timber Spruce: chichot Wiem coś o tym. Bo ja też chciałem ci zaimponować wskazując na gwiazdozbiory Źrebięcia, Pegaza i Kasjopei. :Twilight Sparkle: Znasz się na tym? :Timber Spruce: Uh, ja... poduczyłem się trochę astronomii przed dzisiejszym spotkaniem. No dobra. Więcej niż trochę. :Twilight Sparkle: A jednak jest... :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: ...wspaniale. Mój ogród koszmarów :Dyrektor Celestia: Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się zająć moim ogrodem, kiedy będę na wakacjach. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, Spike! Nawet wzięłam swoją konewkę! :Spike: Śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: To wspaniała okazja do pogłębienia wiedzy z botaniki! :Spike: No to do dzieła! :Sparkle ::Zamieć odrobinę, sprządnij odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! ::O! śmiech Hejka roślinki! Jak się macie? :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! :Sparkle ::Kwiatki małe i nieśmiałe, swoją miłość chcę wam dać ::I uśmiech dać! ::Dostaniesz i ty, dostaniesz ty też. ::I kilka kropel tutaj dam, pewnie chcesz :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie im dasz :Twilight Sparkle: O. Ty też? I ty?! No dobrze. Jeszcze? :solista 1 ::Wielkie dzięki za konewkę, ale więcej chcę :solista 2 ::Daj wody jeszcze trochę, błagam ::Podlej proszę mnie :Kaktus ::Będę twoim kumplem, zdradż sekrety wszystkie swe :Drzewo ::Kropelek kilka jeszcze daj ::Z spragnienia aż mnie ssie :solista 3 ::Proszę Twilight, wody daj ::Tak strasznie chce się pić :solista 4 ::Jeszcze ja poproszę! :solista 3 ::Ja dla wody pragnę żyć :rośliny ::Proszę Twilight więcej daj ::Woda to po prostu raj ::Nie bądż taka, leć pod kran ::I daj nam wody cały dzban ::w tle :Applejack: Whoa! Co tu się w ogóle wyprawia?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, co się stało! Podlewałam rośliny no i... one... :Applejack: To przez tę konewkę, ona jest zaczarowana! Nie widzisz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Co mam robić? :Spike: krzyk :Applejack Spróbujmy tego! :Twilight Sparkle i Applejack: Fiuuu! :Dyrektor Celestia: O, Twilight. Tylko uważaj, żeby nie podlewać za dużo. Powodzenia! Wyćwierkane zadanie :Cranky Doodle: No dobrze, zeszyty na bok. Kartkówka :Fluttershy: Dzień dobry Hubercie. Czy coś się stało? :Hubert: Ćwierka :Cranky Doodle: Potrzebny wam będzie tylko ołówek. Dobra... zaczynajcie! :Fluttershy: O, pogadamy po kartkówce, okej? :Trixie Lulamoon: Wzdycha Ugh, mmm... :ptaków :Fluttershy: Wolniej, nie mówcie wszyscy naraz. Co się stało? :ptaków :Fluttershy: O, rozumiem. Jeśli od tego odjąć cztery, a resztę podzielić na dwa, to będzie dobre rozwiązanie, Reginaldzie. Wspaniale. :Trixie Lulamoon: Panie Doodle! :Cranky Doodle: Tak? :Trixie Lulamoon: Uczciwa i spostrzegawcza Trixie ma podstawy, by przypuszczać że Fluttershy ściąga! :gwałtownie biorą wdech :Trixie Lulamoon: Tak! Przed chwilą rozmawiała z ptakami! :Cranky Doodle: Fluttershy, ściąganie to poważne wykroczenie. :Fluttershy: Ja nie ściągałam, daje słowo! Rozmawiałam z ptakami, bo sprzeczały się na temat ilości patyczków na gniazda i— :Trixie Lulamoon: Sprzeczały się?! Ale zmyślasz! :Fluttershy: Nie, nie, nie, nie! Patrz, Hubert uważał że Reginald podbiera mu patyczki, a ja powiedziałam "Chyba odróżniacie patyczki dębowe od osikowych". Prawda, skarby? Chichot One się w ogóle nie znają na matmie, ale ja przygotowałam się do tej kartkówki. :Trixie Lulamoon: Taa... Na pewno. :Fluttershy: Hej! Ja to wszystko umiem! :Trixie Lulamoon: No to, udowodnij! :Fluttershy: No śmiało! Prawda... wyjdzie... na jaw! :Cranky Doodle: Wszystko się zgadza! :krzyczą z zachwytu :Fluttershy: Chichocze :Trixie Lulamoon: Halo? Wielka Trixie potrzebuje korepetycji. Które z was zna trygonometrie? Inspiracje i kreacje :Prim Hemline: To jest absolutnie... odpowiednie. :Rarity: Wzdycha Po kilku miesiącach pracy tu, wiedziałam ze w końcu zrobię coś, co się pani spodoba! :Prim Hemline: Za parę dni do naszego butiku ma przyjść organizator Canterlot Fashion Week. Musimy zmienić aranżacje witryny. Zaprojektuj ją, proszę i wykonaj. :Rarity: Naprawdę? Dziękuje, pani Hemline! Nie pożałuje pani tego! :Prim Hemline: O, Rarity? Nie zepsuj jej. :Rarity: Dziękuje za tę możliwość! Wzdycha Lubię pracować w stresie. Żaden diament nie powstanie bez ciśnienia. :Rarity: krzyczy TO TAKIE STRESUJĄCE! Jakich materiałów mam użyć? Wypróbowałam już wszystko – frędzle, aplikacje, ser! Brakuje mi natchnienia! :Sunset Shimmer: Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz. Inspiracje można znaleźć wszędzie. :wzdycha :Rarity: Kolejne dzieło tajemniczego artysty Flenksiego. Nie rozumiem, jak można nie chcieć być sławnym, kiedy się tworzy takie genialne rzeczy. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak... Ja też. :Rarity: Ten mural doskonale wyraża mnie, ale przez farbę, nie przez tkaninę! :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, widzę, że wróciło ci natchnienie. :Rarity: się Tak! odchrząkuje To jest nowoczesna instalacja obrazująca proces twórczy— Ooh, po co się oszukiwać? To jest straszne! Ta witryna to nie awangarda; tylko porażka! :Sunset Shimmer: Może da się to uratować. :Rarity: Wszystko miało być na jutro gotowe! płacze Wracam do domu! Au revoir, kariero! płacze :Rarity: Huh? :wzdycha :Rarity: wzdycha :Prim Hemline: Hmm. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, Rarity, ale gratuluję ci. :Rarity: wzdycha Super drużyna w akcji :Sunset Shimmer (jako narrator): Tymczasem w Canterlot City... :Rainbow Dash: Spędzimy cały dzień w wielkim mieście i będziemy robić wszystko, co chcemy! :Rarity: Ooh, będzie oglądanie mody! :Applejack: I jedzenie. :Pinkie Pie: I kremzywanie! To skrót od "oblizywanie kremu". Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zjem najnowszy deser – Ptysiaczka! To pół ptyś, pół babeczka! Ooo... :Rarity: To miasto będzie dziś nasze! :szyby :Właściciel sklepu jubilerskiego: Na pomoc! Ktoś rabuje moje klejnoty! :Rarity: wzdycha Ciastka poczekają, najpierw sprawiedliwość! :Twilight Sparkle: Tam pobiegł! :Applejack: Wzdycha :Rowerzysta: Geh! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Widzę go. Za nim! :Fluttershy: Oh, um, przepraszam, ale, um, czy mógłbyś teraz oddać klejnoty? :Sunset Shimmer: Żeby okazać jej uczucia nie potrzeba klejnotów. :Złodziej: Jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro. płacze :Sunset Shimmer: Teraz będziesz miał czas żeby to przemyśleć... :Rainbow Dash: ...w więzieniu! :Equestria Girls: Mlaskają :Pinkie Pie: To jest to o czym marzyłam! Kapela w trasie :Twilight Sparkle: Instrumenty? Są. Zespół? :Rainbooms: Jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Mapa dojazdu do kuzynki Goldie? Jest. Super! Mamy drobne opóźnienie, ale jeśli natychmiast wyruszymy w drogę, to dojedziemy w samą porę na występ na przyjęciu u Goldie. :Rainbooms: radości :Babcia Smith: Zapiąć pasy, Rainbooms! :Sunset Shimmer: (nerwowo) Aw, ehh... :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Nawigacja wzięła pod uwagę korki. :Babcia Smith: Jaka nawigacja? Ja tam nie potrzebuje żadnych nawigacji szmatacji. Znam drogę na skróty! :Rainbooms: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! Dodaj gazu, babciu! :Fluttershy: Um, przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzamy, ale czy możecie? :Pinkie Pie: Jeśli przewrócone drzewo rozpada się pod wpływem magicznego pyłu, czy ono w ogóle istniało? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, lubię twoje zagadki, ale— MOST! :Babcia Smith: Trzymajcie się foteli, dziewczęta! :Rainbooms: krzyczą w zwolnionym tempie :Pinkie Pie: Sorki! Fajny film kręcicie! :Kobieta na planie: Zadzwońcie do produkcji po nowy dziurawy most! :Twilight Sparkle: Zostało tylko 30 sekund! :Goldie Delicious: Powitajmy, the Rainbooms! :fanów :Goldie Delicious: (do babci Smith) Jak tam podróż? :Babcia Smith: O, pfft! Łatwizna, jak koci łapci! :Goldie Delicious: Zostaw łapci mojego kocia, to mój ulubiony kot! :Babcia Smith i Goldie Delicious: się Mapa skarbów :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Co to? Ej, patrzcie! Znalazłam na piasku najprawdziwszą wiadomość w butelce! :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Czy to list miłosny? Sekretny przepis? Nie! Wiem ktoś się rozbił na bezludnej wyspie i czeka na ratunek! :Sunset Shimmer: To jest mapa skarbów. :Twilight Sparkle: Wygląda jak ta plaża! :Pinkie Pie: Czadowo! Do dzieła! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: Patrzcie! Jakaś skrzynia! Ciekawe, co to za skarby! :Pinkie Pie: To kolejna mapa skarbów! :Sunset Shimmer: (czyta) "Idź po szlaku z M-F-B-O i szukaj znaku X na końcu." Yhh, to jest szyfr! Przydałby nam się... klucz do szyfru! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, dobrze się składa. :Sunset Shimmer: (czyta) "Idź po szlaku z M-U... muszli aż do przystani i szukaj znaku X na końcu T-Ę... TĘCZY! :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie, tu jest szlak z muszelek! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra jest przystań, ale gdzie ta— :Pinkie Pie: Tęcza! :Twilight Sparkle: X to bar z sushi? :Sunset Shimmer: Przepraszam, czy może wiesz coś o mapie skarbów? :Carrot Bun: (pirackim akcentem) Aargh! Brawo, kamratki! Poszłyście za mapą skarbów i dotarłyście do znaku X-a! :Sunset Shimmer: Tak! A co to za skarb? :Carrot Bun: 20% zniżki na wszystkie rolki. Do tego wasabi bez ograniczeń! Aargh! :Twilight Sparkle: To jest to? :Pinkie Pie: Skarbem jest zniżka na sushi? Jak dla mnie bomba! :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... Mmmm... Smaczne! :Pinkie Pie: Ah... aah aaa.... Ostre! ogniem :Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle: się Żółwiątka :płacz :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Rarity: Czy wszystko w porządku, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Myśle, że nie. Słyszę, że ktoś płaczę. :płacz :Fluttershy: Och, to jest płacz małych żółwików wodnych. Właśnie się wykluły i muszą jak najszybciej dostać się do wody. Ale nie wiedzą jak. :Rarity: Och, nie! :Fluttershy: Ohhh... Jak mam znaleźć stado świeżo wyklutych tyci żółwiątek na tej długiej szerokiej plaży?! :Rainbow Dash: Tank to żółw lądowy. Ale może mógłby pomóc? :Fluttershy: Hmm... To nie jest ten sam gatunek, ale warto spróbować. :Fluttershy: Prowadź nas, Tank! :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Och! :Rarity: One są tutaj! :Mały zółwik: kicha :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :Fluttershy: Zuch z ciebie, Tank! :Rainbow Dash: No to, co robimy dalej? :Fluttershy: Pomożemy im dostać bezpiecznie do wody. Muszą pokonać te wydmy, minąć kamienie i kraby, przejść przez opuszczone miasto z piasku i pod niebezpiecznym wrakiem statku! wzdycha Oh, rety :Rainbow Dash: Nie martw się. Po prostu przeniesiemy je do wody. :Fluttershy: Nie można! One muszą tam dojść same i zapamiętać drogę, żeby kiedyś mogły tu wrócić i złożyć jajka. :Rainbow Dash: No to, możemy przynajmniej, przygotować dla nich trasę. :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Applejack: wzdycha :plusk :Fluttershy: Gotowe. Droga wolna. Idźcie moje maleństwa jesteście bezpieczne! Ech... Gdzie jesteście małe żółwiki? :Rainbow Dash: Tank? Fluttershy, patrz! To są jego ślady! Tank? :szelest :Fluttershy: Tank poprowadził maluchy! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :Fluttershy: Dobra robota, Tank! chichot Myślą, że Tank to ich mama. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :plusk Pod Żaglami :Twilight Sparkle: Kapoki - są. Słownik żeglarski - wkuty. Kurs – wytyczony. Dobry dzień na żeglowanie. Odcumować! :Pinkie Pie: Ja bym odcumowała jakieś ciacho. Zjesz ptysia z karmelem? :Twilight Sparkle: (Przecząco) Mm-mm. :Rarity: Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby złapać wiatr w żagle, bo jestem wykończona. :Pinkie Pie: Co tu masz, Rarity? :Rarity: Hmm? Och, ubrania na zmianę i kurtkę na wypadek chłodu. mały składany stolik, przybory do szycia, magazyny modowe.... :Pinkie Pie: gwizda :Rarity: ....torebkę kryształów. No wiesz podstawowe rzeczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Podstawowe rzeczy, tak? W swoich obliczeniach wzięłam pod uwagę ciężar łodzi, ale nie uwzględniłam bagażu Rarity. :Rarity: Hmph. :Pinkie Pie: Morze, z natury jest nieobliczalne. Albo jest pogoda, albo sztorm. Bywa piękne i spokoje lub dzikie. Odpływamy! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Sprawdziłam pogodę. Powieje nam silny zachodni wiatr za trzy, dwa, jeden. :wiatr :Pinkie Pie: Aah! :Twilight Sparkle: Płyniemy w złą stronę! Zwrot przez sztag! Hals! Zwrot przez lufę! Czy tylko ja znam terminy żeglarskie? Skręcaj! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Ooo! chichoczą :plusk :Twilight Sparkle: Zeszliśmy z kursu! Lewo na burt! Tak trzymaj. Przydałoby się nam zwiększyć prędkość. :Rarity: Oaah! :muzyka :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: krzyczą :plusk :Twilight Sparkle: Moja świeżo wydrukowana mapaaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Z morzem nie wygrasz! wzdycha Skała! Yyy, skała na horyzoncie! :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Aah! :plusk :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy wiatr wieje w złą stronę, to nie zepnie cie z kursu, jeśli jesteś z przyjaciółkami. :Rarity: Szczególnie jeśli one mają ręczniki! :Pinkie Pie: Ocean – dziki, tajemnicy, wielki. Może nigdy go w pełni nie zrozumiemy, ale zawsze musimy go szanować. Uuh! Słony karmel! Zaginiony kolczyk :Applejack: wzdycha Wakacje. Uwielbiam wylegiwać się na plaży i nie musieć nic. :Rarity: Co za straszna katastrofa! :Rainbow Dash: Stało ci się coś, Rarity? :Rarity: krzyczy Zgubiłam kolczyk! Unikalne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju dzieło sztuki! Sama je zrobiłam. Kiedy smarowałam się kremem z filtrem zauważyłam, że moje ucho jest... nagie! Nie wiem co robić! Tak lubiłam ten kolczyk! Ja... płakać ja... :Applejack: Jeśli chcesz pomocy to poproś. :Rarity: Och, bardzo proszę? Już przygotowałam dla nas sprzęt. :wykrywacza metali :Applejack: Macie coś? :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze nie. Zaraz! Coś usłyszałam! :Rarity: wzdycha Czy to może?! :kopanie :Rainbow Dash: Blisko... ale nie całkiem. :Applejack: Hej dziewczyny! Mam tu sygnał! :Rainbow Dash: No to decydowanie jest— :Rarity: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Fałszywy alarm. :Rarity: wzdycha :podkowy :Rarity: Ale, nic nie szkodzi. Mamy mnóstwo czasu. :Rarity: Nie, no nie do wiary! Przeczesaliśmy całą plażę i nigdzie go nie ma! Nigdzie! Przepraszam, że zmarnowałam wam cały dzień. :Applejack: Chyba żartujesz?! Przeszukaliśmy tylko połowę plaży! Kto wie, co jeszcze znajdziemy? :Rainbow Dash: A co to za sprzęcior? się Na tej plaży jest pełno niespodzianek! :Rarity: Słońce za chwile zajdzie. wzdycha Już nie ma sensu szukać. płacze :Rainbow Dash: Och, poczekaj chwilę! Trzymaj. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Mam go! I jak ci się to podoba? :Applejack: Ech, to nie ten. Prawda? :Rarity: No... nie. Ale bardzo wam dziękuję, dziewczyny. Spędziliśmy fajny dzień mimo wszystko. Ja jeszcze się kawałek przejdę. Ych. Uch! Znalazłam! He-he. Lody dla ochłody :Fluttershy: Dziękuje, że mi pomagacie w akcji "adoptuj kraba". :Rarity: Oh, nie ma sprawy. Całe życie przygotowywałam się na ten moment! Voila! OCouture dla skorupiaków! :Pinkie Pie: U-la-la! Ja ci pomogę! Ał! Ał! :kraba :Pinkie Pie: Najlepiej, jeśli pomogę z dala od krabów. Na przykład przyniosę lody! Stoisko jest czynne jeszcze tylko przez godzinę! :Pinkie Pie: Super! Wrzucam szósty bieg i zaraz wracam! tupot stóp :Pinkie Pie: Ale Piękne! :Mały chłopiec: płacze :mewy :Pinkie Pie: Hej! :mewy :Pinkie Pie: Wystarczy. :skwierczenie :Pinkie Pie: Oł! Ał, ał, ał, parzy! warczy :śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Oach! :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: Bęc, bęc, bęc! Wii! Hi, hi! :złamanie :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :łomot :Pinkie Pie: Lody! :Rainbow Dash: Udało ci się! :Pinkie Pie: O mały włos! Nie uwierzycie przez co musiałam przejść, żeby je tu donieść. :Rarity: W samą porę. Przykro mi to mówić , ale one robią się uszczypliwe jak... :Rainbow Dash: No. :Rarity: ...kraby! :Fluttershy: Ach. Cierpią przez ten upał. Powinniśmy je jakoś ochłodzić. :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha To może... loda? :krabów :Pinkie Pie: Przykro mi dziewczyny. Musimy się podzielić tym jednym. :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie, Pinkie. Ja to załatwię. :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: się Na błękitnej fali :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno nie chcesz spróbować, Fluttershy? Użyj mojej deski. :Applejack: Ani się obejrzysz a złapiesz fale. Nawet dwie. :Fluttershy: Oh, nie-nie-nie. Zostawię to ekspertom takim jak ty i Rai— :rockowa :Zephyr Breeze: Której z was na mój widok zabije szybciej serce? Siemka, dziewczyny. :Fluttershy: Mój brat tutaj?! :Rainbow Dash: chichocze Zephyr Breeze? Od kiedy uprawiasz surfing? :Zephyr Breeze: chichocze Od zawsze. Serio, widzisz te deskę? Gladys. Moja radość i duma. Mam takie wrażenie jakbyśmy się znali całe życie. :Fluttershy: To nie prawda. Ty dopiero co— :Zephyr Breeze: Ją nawoskowałem? Tak, to fakt. Widzicie ten blask? Jest gotowa, żeby pruć fale, ja też.. :Applejack: jęczy To skończmy gadanie i wskakujmy do wody. :Zephyr Breeze: Co takiego? :Rainbow Dash: No chodź, Zephyr! Pochwal się jak ty i Gladys dajecie czadu! :Zephyr Breeze: nerwowo Okej... :rockowa :Applejack: Uch! Nadchodzi wielka fala! Jakbyś ty ją złapał? :Zephyr Breeze: Ja? Uh, cóż, szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że lepiej zacząć od małej. Wy to pełnie chcecie— :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga idzie! :Rainbow Dash i Applejack: śmieją się :Zephyr Breeze: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Genialnie co? Te fale dzisiaj wymiatają! :Zephyr Breeze: Tego się właśnie obawiam! Aaa! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr? :Applejack: Po kiego zgrywałeś gieroja na desce, skoro nie umiesz na niej pływać? Mogło się coś stać! :Zephyr Breeze: Stało się! Moja duma. W sensie cierpi. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack i'Fluttershy': jęczą :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr... :Zephyr Breeze:Tak wiem. Zszokowałem was. Ale Rainbow Dash, jeśli tylko będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć i masz na tyle siły, żeby się we mnie beznadzieje nie za— :Rainbow Dash: Ech. :Zephyr Breeze: To może byś mnie pouczyła? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Dobra. Ale ja zrobię to ze względu na Gladys. szepcze On nie jest ciebie wart. Tajemnicze selfie :śmiech :Pinkie Pie: "Kanapka z serem!" :Kliknięcie :Pinkie Pie:Dobra, jeszcze raz, ale Gruyère! :Twilight Sparkle: Chwila. Co to za dziwny kształt za nami? :Sunset Shimmer: Coś jak morski potwór. Złapaliśmy go w kadrze! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Na pewno da się to jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. :Pinkie Pie: Morski potwór?! Jak zobaczę to uwierzę! Ale ja już uwierzyłam! :geody :Fluttershy: Nie słychać nic niezwykłego. :Sunset Shimmer: Coś się tam czai, a ja się dowiem, co to takiego. Kto ze mną? :Pinkie Pie: Uu! Zgłaszam się! :Fluttershy: Ja też. Może pod wodą znajdę coś ciekawego. :Twilight Sparkle: To wy róbcie swoje. A ja przeprowadzę małe śledztwo na plaży. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Timber Spruce: A czego tam szukamy? :Twilight Sparkle: Odpowiedzi! :Timber Spruce: Ech? :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Jak je znajdę to wszystko ci powiem. :Sunset Shimmer: Szybko! Musimy go dogonić dopóki nie jest za daleko! :Pinkie Pie: Jestem gotowa! Zaczekaj jeszcze! Gdzie moje koło?! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma czasu! :Pinkie Pie: oddech :[Szczęki-muzyka nutowa] :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie! Dziewczyny! Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie! Uważajcie! :Sunset Shimmer: On tam jest! Widziałyśmy potwora! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak wiem! Też go widziałam! :Sunset Shimmer: Widzisz? Mówiłam, że on istnieje! :Pinkie Pie: Nie tylko istnieje! Jest coraz bliżej! :Timber Spruce: krzyczy :wody :Fluttershy: Chyba mam naszego "potwora". :Pinkie Pie: Moje koło! śmiech Jaki tam potwór. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach... :Timber Spruce: niewinnie :Pinkie Pie: Och! Wiedziałam, że jescze do mnie wrócisz. Test przyjaźni :skrzeczy :Pinkie Pie: popijając Uuu! Rarity zostawiła magazyn "Rytmy Canterlotu"! Ooh, patrz! Tu jest jakiś fajny test! :Twilight Sparkle: Co test? Z czego? Ale ja się nie uczyłam! :Pinkie Pie: czytanie "Sprawdźcie swój poziom przyjaźni: Czy jesteście NP na zawsze?" :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra! Dawaj! :Pinkie Pie: "Pytanie 1: Ulubione danie przyjaciółki?" :Pinkie Pie: To jest moje trzecie ulubione danie, po babeczkach i tortach. Nie ma punktu. Następne pytanie: "Co najbardziej lubi w szkole." To... mmm... :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Pomagać w napełnianiu maszyn z przekąskami. Dobra! Punktacja wciąż 0:0. Czyli remis! Trzecie pytanie: "Czego najbardziej się boi?" :Twilight Sparkle: (przecząco) Ah-ha. :Pinkie Pie: Właściwie, to ja się boje błazenków, ale nawet nie chcę myśleć o nieudekorowanych deserach. drży Wynik zero! :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! To nie możliwe! Nie ma więcej pytań?! :Pinkie Pie: To, tyko śmieszny test. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację! To jest bardzo nienaukowe. Ja opracuję własne wzory i dowiodę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami... na zawszeee... :muzyka :burczy :Twilight Sparkle: Znalazłam! :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Twilight, twoje równanie przyjaźni! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy. Nasza przyjaźń jest niekwantyfikowalna :głowa :Twilight Sparkle: To tylko znaczy, że nie da się jej zmierzyć. :Pinkie Pie: Och! śmiech Sama mogłam ci powiedzieć! Współpraca się opłaca :dziecka :Timber Spruce: Hejka, Applejack! Co robisz? :Applejack: Zastępuję dziś drugiego ratownika jakby co to mogę wskoczyć do akcji. Jaki jest plan? pochrząkiwanie :Timber Spruce: No, nie ma zbyt wiele do zrobienia, więc wrzuć na luz. :Applejack: chrząkanie To nie mój styl. Lubię być gotowa. :Timber Spruce: No. Hehe. Ja też. Ale moje doświadczenia z obozu Everfree nauczyły mnie wiary w siebie i opanowania— :płacze :Timber Spruce: Ktoś w potrzebie! Timber gna na ratunek! :Matka: Moje dziecko! Och, jak ja ci się odwdzięczę? :Applejack: To po prostu mój obowiązek. Timber Byłam tu pierwsza, więc uratowałam te dziecko za ciebie. Nie ma za co! :Timber Spruce: Ał! He. Wcale nie musiałaś. :Lyra Heartstrings: krzyczy :Timber Spruce: Och! Zajmę się tym! Widzisz? To jest ten instynkt ratownika, który mi się wykształcił w Everfree. :Kobieta: Aach :Applejack: Uwaga! :Applejack: Widzisz? Taką sprawność może dać nam trening. :muzyka :Bulk Biceps: Ratunku! tchu Na pomoc! :Applejack i Timber Spruce: Pędze! :Bulk Biceps: się :Applejack: Dobra trzymam cię! :Timber Spruce: Ja go trzymam! :Bulk Biceps: Heh? Hmm? płacze :Applejack: Dlaczego się mażesz? Przecież cię ratujemy! :Bulk Biceps: łzy Przykro mi, kiedy się tak kłócicie! :Timber Spruce: chrząknięcie To nie jest kłótnia. :Bulk Biceps: Serio? :Timber Spruce: chrząknięcie Masz rację. My kłócimy się tak trochę. Ale też ratujemy cię. :Applejack: chrząknięcie Yh, tak. Jak połączyć mój refleks i wiedzę Timbera, to tworzymy całkiem niezłą ekipę. :Timber Spruce: Tak. Chyba masz rację. :Applejack: Czyli od teraz współpraca? :Timber Spruce: Luzik. :Bulk Biceps: Dzięki ludzie! :krzyczy :Timber Spruce: Ścigamy się? :Applejack: Jiha! :Timber Spruce i Applejack: śmiech :Applejack: Będę pierwsza! Ostatni dzień szkoły :w szkole :Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash: To ostatni dzień szkoły! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, Twilight. Masz jeszcze cztery godziny lekcyjne. To dużo czasu, żeby zrealizować plan. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze cztery lekcje?! O rany! To będzie się dłużyć tak jak sto lat! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy zdążę napisać podziękowania dla nauczycieli! :Rainbow Dash: Weź wyluzuj, Twilight! Wrócimy tu za trzy miesiące! :Twilight Sparkle: Trzy miesiące?! :Panna Cheerilee: odchrząkuje Słucham? :Twilight Sparkle: Eh, przepraszam, panno Cheerilee, chodzi o to, że Rainbow Dash chce— :Rainbow Dash: Czy możemy obejrzeć jakiś film na ostatniej lekcji tego dnia? :Miss Cheerilee: Och! To całkiem niezły pomysł, Rainbow Dash! Kończy się rok szkolny, więc nie ma sensu zaczynać nowego tematu. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja muszę skończyć listy i zrobić kolaż! I może przepisać egzaminy końcowe, tak na wszelki... :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do kontra potwory z bagien! :Panna Cheerilee: To będzie dobre! :w telewizji :zegara :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :w szkole :Twilight Sparkle: Nieee! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Ych... jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Twil? Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Rainbow Dash:Twilight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: Ty wiesz, że w czasie wakacji możesz czytać wszystko co tylko chcesz, tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja... mogę?! :Rainbow Dash: Co tylko chcesz! Możemy nawet pójść na wycieczkę do... tej... publicznej... biblioteki... :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: No chodź! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaczynamy wakacje! Fotogeniczne zwierzaki :Fluttershy: No dobrze. Wszystko gotowe do nagrania słodkiego filmiku ze zwierzętami do adopcji. Gdy ludzie zobaczą, jakie jesteście kochane to szybko znajdą się dla was domy. oddech Dokładnie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Muszę mówić do kamery, głośno i wyraźnie. Tak. Tylko ja, piesek i kamera. powietrze I setki ludzi, którzy będą to oglądać... jęczy :Fluttershy: cicho Czy jesteś zwierzakiem, który szuka domu? Ups. Och, no nie... Ujęcie drugie! :szum :Fluttershy: miękko Czy masz futrzany dom? Um, nie, nie, nie, jeszcze raz. Ujęcie trzecie. :Piesek: liże :szum :Fluttershy: Zwierze... Dom... Ty... Szczęśliwe... Weź... W-w-weź, zabierz go...! Och... Już wiem powiem to zupełnie inaczej z poza kamery. :Fluttershy: To wy na tym filmiku powinniście być gwiazdami. Pokaże was takimi jakie naprawdę jesteście milusińskie, grzeczne i urocze. I... akcja! Nie ruszaj żółwia piesku! :Piesek: Hawf! :Fluttershy: Och, a gdzie się podziała kicia? Chodź pokaż się jak się bawisz. Proszę. Nie? No dobrze. :wydają odgłosy :ptaków :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Co się stało? :Fluttershy: słabo Ujawniła się ich dzika natura... Nie byłam w stanie nagrać tego filmu. :Twilight Sparkle i Appleajack: śmiech :Applejack: Te ujęcia świetnie pokazują, jakie zabawne są zwierzątka. :Fluttershy: wzdycha Tak myślisz? :Twilight Sparkle: No pewnie. Jak to się dobrze zmontuje to wyjdzie super film promujący adopcje. :szum :muzyka :Fluttershy: głos Zwierzęta ze schroniska... są wspaniałe! :jest bardziej optymistyczna :Fluttershy: głos Jeśli szukasz przyjaciela, To te zwierzaki właśnie szukają ciebie! :chomik :Fluttershy: Zapraszamy do schroniska dla zwierząt w Canterlot! Twój przyszły futrzany przyjaciel już macha do ciebie ogonem! Pinkie Pie: Przekąskowa wróżka :doo-wop z lat 50-tych :Twilight Sparkle: Łał! Pełno tu ludzi! :Pinkie Pie: Cześć, dziewczyny! Zaraz wrócę! Flash'a Sprawdzian? :Flash Sentry: Tak. A skąd wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Kto ma stres, ten zamawia grillowany ser. wzdycha Zaraz wrócę! Proszę! Twi ci pomoże. Ona jest świetna z wszystkich przedmiotów. A zwłaszcza z matmy. :Flash Sentry: Och, nie, to... zbyteczne. chichocze Znaczy... chyba, że masz czas. :Twilight Sparkle: To eee... z czego ten sprawdzian? :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Chcę cię poznać z moją przyjaciółką Rarity. :Rarity: wzdycha :"Blueberry Cake": Eeh, a po co? :Pinkie Pie: A po to! :Rarity: Nie martw się skarbie. Ja ci pomogę! Czy masz przy sobie brokat? :Pinkie Pie: wącha Czuję chlor! wąchanie I zupę. Ach, niech to karmel! Uczniów Crystal Prep Jecie zupę po przegranych zawodach pływackich? :Uczeń Crystal Prep 1: Tak. Przegranym nie przysługują nachosy. :Pinkie Pie: To nie prawda! Chwileczkę. Wiem czego wam potrzeba! :Pinkie Pie: Po pierwsze, zasługujecie, bo podjęliście próbę! Po drugie... to jest Rainbow Dash! Kapitan wszystkich drużyn w Liceum Canterlot! :Uczniowie Crystal Prep: zachwytu :Pinkie Pie: Pomoże wam przekuć porażkę w jutrzejszy sukces! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra. Podaję plan na przyszły tydzień. :Sunny Sugarsocks: Jak ty to robisz, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Ale co? :Sunny Sugarsocks: Zawsze dokładnie wiesz, czego ktoś potrzebuję. :kontynuuje :Twilight Sparkle i Flash Sentry: się :Pinkie Pie: Ja to czuje gdzieś w środku, no wiesz? :brzucha :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Sunny Sugarsocks: Ychy. No wiem. :Pinkie Pie i Sunny Sugarsocks: Tak! Ju-u-hu! Chcieć to móc Zobacz: Chcieć to móc Prawdziwa ja :Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy na pewno nie chcesz iść na imprezę karaoke? :Fluttershy: Och, nie, Sunset. Nie mogę. Na samą myśl o śpiewaniu przy ludziach robi mi się... :Sunset Shimmer: Nie namawiam. To do jutra. :otwierają się :się zamykają :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, Fluttershy! Słuchaj jednak okazało się, że wszystkie wolą iść do kina, więc... Czy tu leciała muzyka? :Fluttershy: piszczy Nie! :Sunset Shimmer: Okej. To co poszłabyś z nami? :Fluttershy: Tak, chętnie. Dostać się wreszcie tam Zobacz: Dostać się wreszcie tam Kategoria:Transkrypty